sigue a tu corazon
by Irasue Hatake
Summary: sigue a tu corazón, sin importar que pase, pero ¿que pasa si es tu cuerpo quien se niega a seguir el mandato? el terco corazon de sakura se niega a amar a nadie que no sea sasuke...pero su cuerpo no concuerda con ese dictamen y se entrega libremente a kakashi, despues de que el ultimo uchiha le rompiera en mil pedazos el corazon...


Antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa a todos los que han seguido mi fic KakaSaku….sé que dije que tendría algo en diciembre…pero por penas del corazón no se pudo… en fin… este fic va dedicado a **LEXIA HATAKE…** gracias por seguir con tu ardiente llama de juventud mi fic…. No es lo que esperabas…pero nada es peor…

La presente muestra literaria no busca violar las leyes de copyright de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, este es un trabajo de fans y para fans sin fines de lucro.

Y así fue…

"_sabes sakura… todo paso por una razón… la vida no te pone obstáculos que no puedas afrontar… se que ahora te sientes traumada…incluso deprimida….pero piénsalo bien… eres una kunoichi y por lo tanto vida y tiempo es lo que menos tienes…sigue tu camino…pero sobre todo…. Sigue a tu corazón…_"

Esas habían sido las palabras exactas con las que Kakashi se había despedido de su única alumna, tenía que partir urgentemente a una tierra distante, de la cual sakura jamás había oído, si bien sabía que Kakashi era el nuevo prospecto a Hokage, eso no impedía que su corazón se comprimiera cada vez que el ninja le salía con "_tengo una misión…. Y no sé cuando regresare_" la pelirosa había descubierto el mensaje oculto en esas palabras, lo que el copy-ninja realmente quiere decir es "n_o se si regresare_"

Y ahora lo necesitaba tanto, sola y derrotada en un rincón del departamento del ninja, sollozaba su dolor con absoluta valentía, tratando de no ser escuchada por nadie, ya era bastante malo su tristeza como para todavía lidiar con la lastima de los demás, ante todo tenia dignidad… o al menos aun le quedaba lo suficiente como para seguir fingiendo. Llevaba horas esperando a Kakashi, no sabía cuánto tiempo exactamente, pero por el dolor en sus rodillas sabía que llevaba varias horas en posición fetal.

Miro de soslayo el departamento de su maestro, lo conocía bien a fuerza de verlo, había pasado varias noches ahí, buscando consuelo en los castos y hasta cierto punto paternales brazos del peli-plata, incluso sabia el orden de todas y cada una de las cosas que ahí estaban. Se rodeo protectoramente con sus brazos en busca de calor, intento ahogar el dolor en su garganta reprimiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos… pero en vano fue… no paraba de pensar en lo que había pasado…

**FLASH BACK**

Un interminable turno en el hospital soportando desde una insignificante cortada, hasta una herida de katana, y sakura estaba mas que derrotada, su único consuelo era poder ver a Sasuke, su novio, desde el fin de la guerra una nueva etapa había empezado para todos… y la de ella empezó el día que el frio Sasuke le pidió el permiso para cortejarla, no había sido nada romántico, pero fue tan especial para ella…. Después de todo... nunca se olvida al primer novio.

Quería pedir una disculpa, por lo que ella pensaba era su entera culpa, quería abrazarlo…. Solo eso…

Su turno afortunadamente termino y como era costumbre sakura esperaría a Sasuke afuera del hospital, salió a toda velocidad, ni siquiera recogió sus cosas, salió corriendo en busca de su amado… esperaba verlo recargado en el árbol de enfrente…pero no vio nada… ahí no estaba Sasuke esperándola…

Se dijo a si misma que quizás el tendría una misión… se dio esperanzas… se dio valor para seguir sonriendo… después de todo…. El la quería ¿no?... miro a la derecha y vio una familiar figura saliendo de entre las sombras… era su sensei… el aire resuelto de Kakashi era inconfundible…incluso para ella

-¡buenas noches sakura!-dijo dulcemente Kakashi.

-¡buenas noches sensei!-sakura sonrió radiante…. Tal vez demasiado por que Kakashi se dio cuenta de tan "feliz sonrisa"

-solo pasaba por aquí…-dijo con aire resuelto, mientras miraba a la nada, sabiendo que su alumna le agradecía por no ver sus ojos romperse.-y pensé en acompañarte a tu casa…

-gracias sensei… pero… ¿a que debo ese gesto de su parte?

-ya sabes… razones de seguridad-

-gracias sensei… pero tengo 18 años y soy una kunoichi… muy fuerte…y no necesito que me cuiden… ya no…-dijo la peli-rosa recordando como a sus 12 años su maestro y compañeros le habían salvado en mas de una ocasión el pellejo….

-lo se sakura… pero no es precisamente tu seguridad la que me preocupa… si no la del pobre tonto que se atreva a retarte… últimamente hay muchos ladrones en el hospital…

Sakura rio por lo bajo, y Kakashi se alegro internamente por eso, había arrancado una sonrisa del triste corazón de su alumna. Caminaron juntos hasta la casa de la joven kunoichi, se despidieron amistosamente no sin antes Kakashi citar a sakura en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7… tenía que hablar de unas evaluaciones que lo tenían preocupado.

Lo vio alejarse….y con el parte de su sonrisa, trato de animarse nuevamente pensando en que mañana vería a Sasuke y todo se arreglaría… ¡que equivocada estaba!

Al otro día Sasuke estaba mas frio de lo normal… saludo amablemente a sakura y escucho con atención a Kakashi…

-chicos…. Sé que esto les inquieta…pero es necesario que sepan esto… -Kakashi había llegado temprano… así que el asunto era serio… Sai y Naruto venían de una misión y Sasuke de la torre de la Hokage. Incluso Naruto había guardado compostura.

-¿tan grave es Kakashi-sensei?-sakura era la única que aun seguía usando el formal "sensei" con Kakashi

-tengo los resultados de sus exámenes…. Y no son nada buenos…-fue directo y frio… nadie dijo nada… Naruto ya sabía que había reprobado… no había contestado nada… Sasuke quería repelar…pero recordó sus errores y bajo la guardia.

-¿reprobé?-musito sakura dudosa, trato de recordar sus respuestas… pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor… ¿cuando presento ese examen? ¿Qué examen?

-no te precipites sakura…-Kakashi la mira de soslayo, sabía de antemano que su querida alumna tendría una depresión marca Haruno.

-oiga Kakashi-senpai… ¿de que examen habla?-Sai era inocente de todo cargo, miro confundió a su superior esperando una respuesta.

-veras Sai, después de una guerra…. O una misión difícil que involucre tantas muertes, a los shinobi que hayan participado, sin importar el rango que tengan se les hace una prueba psicológica…. Claro que ustedes no lo sabían, de lo contrario podrían haber usado sus conocimientos y falsear sus emociones.

-¡uff!-resoplo Naruto al mas puro estilo de Akamaru- menos mal… pensé que había reprobado el examen que me hicieron hace días en es hospital…. Es que no conteste nada…

-Naruto ¡idiota!... ese era un historial médico-la exasperación en la voz de Sasuke era mas que evidente, ya no podía darse el lujo de atrasarse mas… ya no…

-¿Qué querían lograr con el examen?-pregunto la peli-rosa

-nada en especial…. Como ninja tenemos que estar preparados para todo…. Eso incluye la muerte…. Nuestra vida es corta y tiempo no es lo que tenemos…después de la guerra… todos quedamos marcados… algunos lo sobrellevan bastante bien… y otros no…es por eso que este examen es vital…

-¿cueles fueron los resultados?-la voz de Sasuke distrajo momentáneamente a sakura, lo miro y la sonrió, el solo le devolvió la mirada y se enfoco en Kakashi.

-Sai… se te observo por 3 meses 1 semana 2 días 7 horas… durante ese análisis se determino que puedes sobrellevar mas muertes de las que aparentas, no temes hablar de lo que sientes, lo que favoreció tu pronta recuperación después de la guerra, se determino que….-Kakashi hizo una pausa sabiendo lo ansioso que estaba Sai-puedes regresar a tus labores como ANBU…

-gracias Kakashi-senpai-diciendo esto se esfumo al cuartel.

-Haruno sakura…-Kakashi se giro asía a ella, sus ojos se toparon con los de la pelirosa y sin mas hablo de nuevo-se te observo durante un periodo de 3 meses 2 semanas 4 días 6 horas, durante el periodo de prueba se analizo cierta resistencia a la muerte, cambios de humor repentino además de aberración a la sangre, esto altera no solo tu personalidad sino tu salud física…. Por lo que se determino que tomes un periodo de descanso sin misiones... sin asistir al hospital, en lugar de eso tendrás que visitar todos los días sin falta a la Doctora Kimuro… además de otra terapia que yo personalmente te daré.

Muy al contrario de lo que todos pensaban la oji-jade acepto sin preámbulos la orden de Kakashi, su maestro tenia razón, había tenido serios problemas emocionales después de la guerra, recordó las 300 veces que se lavo las manos después de que una gotita de sangre la salpicara, o las 8 horas que paso duchándose después de una operación….

-¿Por cuánto tiempo tendré que ir?

-hasta que la doctora y yo dictaminemos que estas lista.

-Uzumaki Naruto….-Kakashi siguió-se te observo por un periodo de 3 meses 3 semanas 6 días 19 horas… durante ese tiempo el estudio que se te realizo arrojo problemas para conciliar el sueño, alucinaciones, problemas de concentración, problemas para asimilar la muerte… durante 4 misiones pusiste en peligro la vida de 89 personas al confundirlas con Madara… por lo que se determino que debes darte de baja temporal como ninja de Konoha, deberás tomar terapia con el Doctor Shinta de la unidad especial de cuidados emocionales, además de asistir a la escuela de Konoha y asistir a Iruka, durante ese periodo se te prohíbe participar en cualquier manifestación que conlleve tomar armas o usar Taijutsu… si rompes estas condiciones no podrás retomar tu cargo como ninja.

El rubio pensó en armársela en grande a su mentor, pero recapacito, después de la muerte de Neji, tenia problemas para dormir además de todo lo que Kakashi había dicho, hacia tiempo que no sonreía de verdad.

-¿cuando debo empezar?...

-justo ahora… el Doctor Shinta te espera en su consultorio…-el rubio sonrió con gran emoción presento sus respetos a Kakashi y musito un "gracias" antes de irse… sakura podría jurar que Naruto se había librado de un peso muy grande.

-Uchiha Sasuke….-sakura se concentro en su novio, tenia la esperanza de que el si pasara el examen-se te observo durante un periodo de 4 meses, 3 semanas 20 horas…-Sasuke se sorprendió y hasta se molesto de saber que a el lo habían observado mas tiempo.-durante ese tiempo se determino que tienes serios problemas de actitud, en 3 misiones mataste a 30 hombres a pesar de que estos te pidieron clemencia, y en 5 tareas mas acabaste con la vida de 23 sujetos a pesar de tener ordenes estrictas de no matar a nadie…. Dejaste en coma a 3 hombres y heridos de gravedad a 7 mas… te has aprovechado del uso del Sharingan para lastimar a prisioneros, tus compañeros de equipo te toman por vengativo sin misericordia, has tenido problemas con varios civiles, en vista de que has sido de gran ayuda para esta aldea… se determino que es necesario que declines de las misiones y de la vida de ninja por un año, se te prohíbe estrictamente acercarte a un arma ninja o civil, o practicar algún arte shinobi… deberás asistir puntualmente a las citas con el Doctor Hijikata, además de suplir a un maestro de la guardería shinobi… si no acatas estas ordenes…serás expulsado de la aldea…

-bien-fue todo lo que dijo… Kakashi dijo a sakura que la desde ya empezaban con la terapia pero Sasuke pidió una audiencia privada con la kunoichi.

-bien sakura… de todas formas tengo una misión…. Tomate tu tiempo…. "no se cuando regresare"-otras ves esas palabras, la sangre de sakura se helo en segundos, de no ser por que Sasuke camino sin ella al bosque se hubiera tirado a los brazos de su maestro.

-por favor… cuídese sensei…por favor…

-si…-sobo la cabeza de su alumna como antaño y susurro-no te preocupes… es solo una misión de reconocimiento…

Sakura se quedo ahí helada viendo como Kakashi se marchaba deseándole buena suerte, se giro y camino al bosque sintiendo el chakra de Sasuke, cuando llego lo encontró sentado en la corteza de un árbol..

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?

-sakura…-el pelinegro se quedo ahí sentado, pensando en que decirle a la peli-rosa-veras… las cosas no están saliéndome como deberían….

-lo se Sasuke… pero dale tiempo al tiempo-la oji-jade se sentó a su lado, tratando de darle el consuelo que su novio necesitaba, quería pedirle perdón pero Sasuke impidió que siguiera hablando.

-ya no puedo perder mas el tiempo… escuchaste a Kakashi… nosotros no tenemos tiempo… y yo… te estoy lastimando…

-no Sasuke…yo dije que te iba a apoyar con…

-no… escucha… te quiero…pero te hago daño… y no es justo para ti… así que lo mejor para ti… es que me aleje… no quiero lastimarte mas…-no se digno a mirarla… simplemente le hablo como si ella no sintiera nada, el solo pensó en lo que el quería… y no le importaba lastimar a nadie…

-si es lo que quieres…-se obligo a decir la peli-rosa, a pesar de que su corazón le gritaba que no, ella había aceptado la decisión de Sasuke.-¿ya me puedo ir?

-quiero seguir siendo tu amigo…-y si sakura pensó que Naruto era idiota, Sasuke no se quedaba atrás…

-¡claro que si!-otra vez demasiada alegría de la que sentía, le dio las gracias a Sasuke y se marcho con mucha tranquilidad, pensó en hablar con Ino, pero desecho la idea al recordar que ella estaría con Shikamaru, Hinata no era buena opción, pues Kiba estaba en plan romántico con ella y pasaban casi todo el tiempo justo… y Tenten…bueno ella y su embarazo la tenían crispada.

¿Por qué demonios Sasuke le hacia esto?... primero la enamora diciéndole que es lo mejor de su vida…y de buenas a primeras la bota como si nada en el mundo pasara, y aparte el idiota le pide que sigan siendo amigos… ¿Por qué?...

Fin flas back.

Kakashi llego a su departamento con mas heridas de las que podía contar, había pensado en ir a visitar a sakura de buena fuente sabia que el pelinegro había terminado su relación con la kunoichi,, y esa fuente era Pakkun, a Kakashi no le gusto que el joven Uchiha pidiera hablar en el bosque con su alumna, así que le encomendó a su fiel can ,la cuidara de cualquier peligro que el joven Sharingan le pudiera ocasionar.

Al entrar en el, vio una figura ovillada en el rincón mas miserable de su hogar, no tuvo que usar su inteligencia para saber que era sakura, su gran olfato le advirtió que ella había estado llorando desde hace bastante tiempo, se acerco son sigilo a ella y la levanto tiernamente para recostarla en su cama, pero ella se despertó cuando el la llevaba en brazos…

-sensei…-sollozo sin miedo

-tranquila pequeña…. Tranquila-le decía mientras la acurrucaba en su pecho, aun no había llegado a la cama cuando ella se bajo de su mentor para abrazarlo con toda su humana y no mortal fuerza… el se bajo la mascara, hacia ya bastante tiempo que ella lo había visto y no le incomodaba que lo viera sin la mascara

-¿por que?... ¿Por qué demonios lo hizo?...-

Kakashi se quedo sin palabras, solo la abrazo con mas intensidad. Trato de recostarla en la cama pero ella se mantuvo firme aferrada a el…el Sharingan Hatake bajo su rostro a la altura de sakura para decirle que descansara, pero justo en ese momento sakura levanto su rostro… lo siguiente que paso fue algo inmortal.

Sus labios se rozaron…

Sus vidas se juntaron…

Ella aun mantenía los ojos cerrados a causa del dolor…y al sentir algo suave sobre sus labios supo que eran los labios de Kakashi…y no tenia valor para enfrentar la mirada de su sensei…

Kakashi no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, aunque secretamente era algo que había estado deseando desde que sakura cumplió los 14 y su cuerpo había cambiado…

Ella no se alejo…

El se acerco mas…

Y ahora el roce de labios se convirtió en un genuino beso, los labios del ninja se movían expertos sobre los suyos, ella no puso objeción Kakashi la estrecho aun mas contra el, mientras su lengua pedía permiso para entrar y cuando lo obtuvo… fue la gloria para ambos…

El cumplía su mas secreta fantasía

Ella escribía una nueva historia

Sakura experimentaba lago que jamás soñó sentir, sentía un agradable hormigueo en el estomago, y su cuerpo ardía en pasión…

Un beso desato el infierno en el…

Un beso desato la pasión en ella…

El beso ya no era suficiente… Kakashi la guio hasta la cama y la recostó en ella, la vio con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, tenia las mejillas sonrosadas pero el Sharingan Hatake dudaba del motivo… se acostó encima de ella para besarla con mas control, ella gimió en la boca de el cuando sus leguas se entrelazaron, el gruñía de tanto placer…

-eres hermosa….-bajo ahora a su cuello, necesitaba del contacto de la piel de sakura mas que del aire para respirar… ella solo alzo la cabeza dándole permiso para que tomara posesión de ella, le acaricio frenéticamente el cabello mientras emitía sonoros gemidos de pasión…

Sentir el peso de Kakashi sobre ella la excitaba a tal grado que comenzó a quitarle la ropa a su maestro, necesitaba tocar su piel…

-sensei….

Kakashi comenzó con arrancarle la ropa a su alumna, sonrojada por su desnudez…pero para el no había cuerpo mas bello que ese. Deseaba probarlo… hacerlo suyo…

Ella no quería quedarse atrás, trato de quitarle la ropa a su maestro….primero el chaleco…. Luego la camisa… y el espectáculo que tenia enfrente era algo maravilloso… aunque tenia varias heridas consecuencia de la misión. Trato de curarlo pero el se negó, alego que no era nada de que preocuparse.

-mia…

-tuya….

Kakashi saboreo a sakura con mas intensidad, tomo celosa posesión de sus senos, ella solo se arqueaba a causa de las descargas de placer que se extendían por su cuerpo… Kakashi beso y mordisqueo el cuerpo de la joven kunoichi dejando marcas de propiedad en ella.

Se quito los pantalones sakura se preparo para lo que pasaría, abrió sus piernas ante el… Kakashi no sabia si era virgen o no…pero introdujo un dedo en ella…

-ahhh!-gimió la peli-rosa-se arqueo en busca de mas placer, quería sentir a Kakashi mas…cerro los ojos y apretó con fuerza las sabanas con sus manos…Metió otro dedo y los movió dentro de ella… tan estrecha… y seria suya

Le separo un poco mas las piernas y se introdujo en ella…la estrechez de su alumna le atrapo en una deliciosa trampa…una trampa de la que no deseaba escapar… seguía su lento camino hasta que se topo con una barrera…. La paso sin contemplación sintiéndose poderoso… jamás había sido el primero de alguien… sintió tensarse a su alumna… pero comenzó a embestirla haciendo que esa molestia fuera cosa de nada ante la magnitud del placer que sentía…

Sakura gemía sin control, mientras su maestro la llenaba, tenia los ojos cerrados para evitarse la vergüenza de verse con las piernas alrededor de su mentor, en cada embestida Kakashi la hacia perder el control, y como si fuera lo mas natural…su primer orgasmo llego… fuerte…arraso como un huracán su interior…y Kakashi estaba orgulloso de que el fuera el causante de ese sentir…

-Kakashi-sensei…mas fuerte!-

Kakashi se dejo llevar ahora, la embestido con rudeza, con fuerza….la lleno con rigor…quería que tuviera siempre su recuerdo…

Y como si fuera lluvia le vinieron 5 orgasmos mas… uno detrás del otro…todos acompañados con potentes alaridos con el nombre de Kakashi en ellos. Su corazón se detuvo por milésimas cuando sintió correrse a Kakashi dentro de ella…y supo que de ahí en adelante… ya nada seria igual…

Kakashi salió de ella a regañadientes, se coloco a un lado y la jalo a su pecho aun podía escuchar su agitada respiración, sonrió ante la idea de ser el causante de eso, sintió como sakura se acurrucaba aun mas a el.

-debiste decirme que era tu primera vez-le reprocho Kakashi.

-hubiera cambiado en algo las cosas?-le replico ella con cierta altivez ¿con que derecho le replicaba acerca de su virginidad?

-hubiera sido….no se…menos brusco…

-me gusto que fueras brusco…. Gracias…

Kakashi rasco su cabeza, a pesar de haber conocido a muchas mujeres, jamás entendería su modo de pensar, se convenció de que el día que entendiera a las mujeres seria su perdición. Se alejo de este mundo dejando su cuerpo en manos de morfeo siendo seguido por su alumna… mañana seria un día muy agitado…

Sakura despertó al día siguiente con el asalto del recuerdo del día anterior, vio a su lado el vacio lugar de Kakashi y suspiro resignada, después de todo ellos no tenían ninguna relación…trato de levantarse pero una incomodidad en las piernas la detuvo.

-deberías seguir acostada….-escucho la voz de su maestro entrando en la habitación con una bolsa de comida en la mano, su aire casual hizo sonrojar a la oji-jade.

-pensé que…se había marchado sensei…

-hoy no tengo misiones… me dieron el día libre...-le extendió la bolsa a sakura con el tradicional desayuno de Konoha y se sentó en la cama junto a ella.-tu sesión de terapia empezara en 5 horas…

-gracias-dijo metiendo el arroz en su boca a una velocidad muy rara en ella-la doctora kimuro es psicóloga especial de ANBU… ¿Por qué me envían con ella?

-ella participo activamente en la tercera guerra mundial shinobi, fue conocida como el loto asesino…

-lo se… conozco su leyenda… mato a 100 hombres enemigos ella sola…pero eso no contesta mi pregunta sensei…-

-bueno… ella vio cosas en la guerra que nadie mas ha visto…y lo supero… lo sobrellevo con valentía… y después de eso…noto cierto declive en el rendimiento de un shinobi después de la guerra o de un evento traumático…. Así que bueno…con la ayuda del tercer Hokage…ella se empleo en asistir a personas con crisis similares a la tuya…

Sakura se quedo conforme con la respuesta de Kakashi, termino de comer y vio que Kakashi la miraba con la intensidad que solo en la noche anterior había visto. Luego sintió los labios de Kakashi en los suyos y como pudo correspondió… se sentía muy atrofiada…por un lado estaba Sasuke y su amor por el….y por el otro Kakashi…. Que le ofrecía pasión…un recoston…

-debo irme…-musito Kakashi despegándose de ella lentamente.

-será mejor que te vistas….iré a dejarte a tu casa…tus padres estarán preocupados…

-¡MIS PADRES!-grito asustada la peli-rosa y se vistió como de rayo, sin importarle el dolor en sus piernas y por primera vez en la historia del mundo estuvo lista en 5 minutos. Kakashi la beso de nuevo antes de salir de su departamento.

Caminaban en silencio como de costumbre llegando a su casa, lo primero que sintió fueron los brazos de su madre y padre.

-¿Dónde DEMONIOS ESTABAS?-grito su madre con enojo, su padre no estaba mejor que ella. -¿TIENES UNA IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADOS QUE ESTÁBAMOS?

-lo siento mama…. Pero…

-¡NO HAY ESCUSA!-grito Sasuke recargado en la estancia principal.

-¿sasuke?... ¿Qué haces aqui?-pregunto sakura con asombro.

-tus padres me llamaron cuando ayer no llegaste a dormir… pasamos a buscarte a la torre de la Hokage…pero dijo que no te había visto ahí y tampoco en el hospital… y no tenias misiones…

-¡fuimos con tus amigas…!-lloro desconsolado su padre-¡y ninguna sabia de ti!

-yo… papa…mama…-su cabeza se había nublado, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera la noche que había pasado en los brazos de Kakashi.

-fue mi culpa…-intervino Kakashi, mientras sakura se ponía pálida del susto ¿acaso diría algo…?-estuvo conmigo toda la noche…-

-¿eso es verdad? ¿o es que quiere encubrir a sakura?

-usted había dicho que tenia una misión-recordó Sasuke

-así es… y cuando llegue estaba mal herido…. Me encontré a sakura en el camino a mi departamento y ella me curo…paso toda la noche conmigo…y como se exedio en usar chakra pues se quedo dormida….les pido mis disculpas por haberlos molestado…-se reverencio humildemente esperando a que se hubieran tragado la mentira…

-en ese caso…-dijo su padre-debemos agradecerle que cuidara de sakura…

-no tienen por que…. Ella cuido de mi…es lo menos que podía hacer…

-me voy-dijo Sasuke sin que nadie se lo impidiera, a pesar de que sakura quería que se quedara, lo dejo ir.

Kakashi salió detrás de Sasuke mientras sakura se relajaba en su casa, hablo son sus padres de la nueva situación tanto sentimental como laboral y espero pacientemente la hora de la cita, pero paciencia era algo que últimamente le estaba fallando y sin mas se alisto y resolvió ir a casa de Tenten. Después de todo tenia dudas de las observaciones.

Tenten se había despertado mas temprano de lo normal, el embarazo la estaba afectando de sobremanera, al menos solo tendría que soportarlo 2 meses mas, aun no se acostumbraba al nuevo lugar donde vivía justo del otro lado de la aldea, lo odiaba…pero era lo único que podía hacer para mantener a su bebe con ella, no quería que los Hyuga se llevaran a su hijo.

-tendremos que quedarnos aquí bebe….-hijo mientras acariciaba con amor su vientre, aun no podía creer que estuviera embarazada y menos que ese hijo fuera de Neji. Todo había sido tan rápido.

Se arreglo y bajo a su tienda de armas… si bien no era su sueño estar ahí al menos eso le daba de comer ahora que no podía estar en ninguna misión, y sobretodo cerca de los Hyuga. Nadie salvo la Hokage y Gai sabían acerca de su embarazo.

Neji en algún momento le había dicho algo acerca de su pasado, le dijo que su madre no era miembro del clan Hyuga, y cuando su padre se entero de su embarazo la escondió del clan, pero finalmente la encontraron y arrancaron a Neji de los brazos de su progenitora, amenazaron a su padre con desterrarlo del clan si no acataba las ordenes… y bueno… se quedo en el clan para estar cerca de el…pero su madre no lo soporto y murió.

Le dolía alejarse de Hinata y de las demás…pero era su hijo… jamás dejaría que se lo arrebataran… pensó en Neji y sonrió… tal vez todo había sido muy rápido… pero cuando le conto a Neji sobre su embarazo, el solo sonrió y la beso, le dijo que cuando todo terminara habría una vida para los dos… pero no la hubo…

-me pregunto si serás niño… o niña…

-por el tamaño de tu panza... yo diría que son dos…-saludo sakura esperando a ser invitada a pasar…

-y que lo digas…pesa como si fueran 20…-rio Tenten mientras la invitaba a sentarse y compartir con ella un poco de comida.

-sabes… nos hicieron una evaluación después de la guerra….

-lo se… a lee y a mi también…

-¿Qué les dijeron?

-bueno… lee solo tuvo que descansar un mes de sus obligaciones…ya sabes como es de emocional… depuro muy rápido el dolor por Neji, y bueno yo…. Yo no regresare a mis labores si no hasta después…

-entiendo…-sakura conto todos los por menores de los resultados de los exámenes, y de su ruptura con Sasuke.

-me alegra que te lo tomes así de bien… no era un hombre para ti…

-Tenten…-sakura dudaba de lo que iba a hacer, pero era necesario decirlo-sobre el padre de tu hijo…-la castaña se quedo petrificada... como lo hizo en su momento cuando Tsunade le pregunto por el.

-mi hijo no tiene padre.-resolvio de inmediato.

-lo tiene…y es por eso que debes saber que Hiashi Hyuga ha preguntado mucho por ti….y por la relación que tenias con Neji… al parecer sabe de tu embarazo…y…

-¡noo!-la maestra de armas se lleno de miedo y protegió su vientre. No dejaría que le arrebataran a su hijo.

-calmate… tiene dudas…

-¡ME LO QUITARAN!-chillo aterrada.

-Tsunade-sama no lo va a permitir-sakura abrazo a Tenten con fuerza

-¡NO PODRÁ!... ¡POR ESO ELLA ME ENVIO AQUÍ Y ME ORDENO CALLAR ACERCA DEL PADRE DE MI BEBE!

Sakura se quedo callada, si Tsunade no podría hacer nada entonces no había salvación… la castaña chillaba a plumón limpio.

-aun hay salvación…-las dos se giraron perplejas al ver a los dos cejas de azotador entrar por la puerta de la tienda.

-yo seré el padre de ese niño-dijo lee sin dejar de verla

-lee-dijo sakura con perplejidad

-si yo digo que ese niño es mío…los Hyuga no harán nada…

-pero lee… no seria justo para ti-dijo Tenten aun llorando…

-no…. Ese niño es lo único que queda de Neji, así que es mi deber cuidarlo…

-lee tiene razón… solo le haremos creer a los Hyuga que el es el padre, solo eso…cuando nazca…bueno no sabemos si tendrá el bya…-Gai alerto la presencia de una gran cantidad de chakra acercándose, sin preámbulos hizo el sello de invocación y al salir la tortuga solo dijo-avísale a todos que vengan...

-¿Qué sucede Gai sensei?-pregunto lee al ver la alertada posición de combate de su maestro.

-sakura… saca a Tenten de aquí…. Lee y yo los entretendremos…

-¿a quienes?-cuestiono sakura tomando a Tenten del brazo para sacarla de ahí.

-los Hyuga vienen… Hiashi y el abuelo de Neji estarán por aquí en nada de tiempo…

Tenten y sakura salían por la puerta trasera pero ya era tarde… los Hyuga ya estaban en la tienda y habían restringido todas las posibles salidas.

-no las vamos a lastimar-dijo uno de los Hyuga-

-no… claro que no lo harán…-dijo sakura y haciendo uso de su descomunal fuerza mando a volar a los dos muchachos.-¡Tenten!

-sakura…no podrás con todos…

-pero lo intentare…

Y justo cuando la salida ya estaba libre apareció el líder del clan, sakura trato de luchar con el…pero la experiencia de Hiashi le gano y con dos certeros golpes la dejo fuera de combate. Aunque no derrotada, por que le dio tiempo suficiente a Tenten para que lograra regresar con lee y con Gai. Pero a ellos no les iba mejor, aunque había varios Hyuga en el suelo…pero eran como hormigas….

-ven conmigo muchacha-ordeno Hiashi

-¡NUNCA!-le respondió ella tomando un kunai, vio a sus compañeros vencidos sakura en el suelo y Gai solo recibía golpes, lee ya estaba descontado.

-¡será mejor que la suelte señor Hyuga!-el líder del clan se giro al reconocer la voz de su casi "yerno" y a su lado la horda de varones dispuestos atacar. Reconoció entre ellos a dos pequeñas figuras femeninas Ino y Hinata.

-son asuntos del clan Hyuga… no se metan…

Estaban todos ahí dispuestos a defender a su compañera, Shikamaru y Choji con kunai en mano, Sai y Naruto preparando invocaciones, Kiba, y Shino, con sus respectivas bestias. Incluso Kakashi los acompaño, miro el cuerpo de sakura y les gruño los Hyuga. Hiashi tembló un poco al ver al futuro Hokage ponerse en guardia.

-sabemos por que están aquí… y temo decirles que se equivocan-hablo Shikamaru

-tenemos razones para creer que en el vientre de esta mujer crece el hijo de Neji… acabamos de comprobarlo con la actitud de todos aquí.

-se equivoca…. El padre de ese niño soy yo…-dijo lee aun en el suelo-quizo pararse pero el dolor se lo impidió. el ejercito Hyuga estaba en guardia.

-¿pretendes que te crea…?-hablo serio el líder del clan

-tiene razón…-dijo Kiba-por que el padre soy yo… y no dejare que se lleve a mi hijo.

-Kiba…por favor…no sigas –reprocho Hiashi

-el papa de ese niño soy yo…-dijo Choji.

-si… yo también soy el padre ¡de veras!-grito Naruto saltando de felicidad.

-yo también colabore en la inseminación de tora…-dijo Sai a su mas puro estilo.

-se llama Tenten…-le escucho decir a Shikamaru

-como sea… pero el bastardo también es mío.

-ese niño también tiene mi sangre-bostezo Shikamaru esperando que su novia no le reprochara después.

-yo también soy el ardiente y joven progenitor de ese bebe-dijo Gai con una pose exagerada, que de no haber sido por lo feo de la situación hubiera sido muy graciosa.

-yo también soy el padre-cedió Kakashi ante el repentino sentimiento de paternidad que invadía la situación.

-gua…gua…-ladro Akamaru

-Akamaru dice que el también es el padre….

-así que si quiere llevarse a nuestro bebe….tendrá que pasar por encima de todos nosotros…-termino por decir Naruto.

-solo quiero hablar…-cedió Hiashi.-ese niño es el único legado de Neji, se lo debo a el y a mi hermano… ese niño debe criarse con nosotros…

-¡JAMAS! ¡PRIMERO MUERTA ANTES QUE PERMITIRLO!

-piensa que es lo mejor para tu hijo…

-¡LO MEJOR PARA EL ES ESTAR CONMIGO!

-¡PADRE!-grito Hinata llamando la atención sobre ella-hay una solución para todo… permite que Tenten conviva con nosotros en el distrito Hyuga, que viva ahí con su hijo y participe en la crianza y formación del niño…

El patriarca del clan lo pensó por un momento y viendo que no había mas opción acepto.-te dio mi palabra que tu hijo no te será arrebatado, y podrás educarlo junto con nosotros… aceptas el trato.

-que garantía tengo de que cumplirá?

-bueno… mi palabra…y la certeza de que si fallo a ella, los padres de tus hijos vendrán a cobrársela….-y en mucho tiempo, el señor Hyuga había sonreído.

-acepto…-Tenten pensó en su bebe y acepto lo que le proponían, después de todo había cosas que ella no podía enseñarle.

Después de todo el arguende por el padre de ese bebe, Kakashi había buscado una escusa para estar cerca de sakura, la aparto del resto de la multitud.

La llevo a las afueras de la cuidad y la beso, la recargo en un árbol y la devoraba con salvajismo puro a sakura no le quedaba mas remedio que aceptar.

-sensei….espere-dijo apartándolo cuando se dio cuenta de que Kakashi ya le había levantado la falda y bajado las bragas mientras liberaba su virilidad

-te necesito…-dijo al mismo tiempo que la penetraba con ferocidad, sakura solo era consiente de cuando sus pies tocaban el piso y cuando se elevaban debido a las acometidas recibidas….

-¡AHHH! ¡SENSEI!...! ¡MAS FUERTE!-chillaba la peli-rosa

Ya no había marcha atrás…

El la hizo mujer…

Ella le entrego algo mas que su cuerpo esa noche…

Aveces hay que reconocer las señales del destino….

Aveces hay que dejarse llevar….

Kakashi salió de ella y se acomodaba la ropa, sakura lo imitaba en silencio… triste y con lagrimas en los ojos…lo que haría a continuación seria difícil.

-Kakashi-sensei…. Lo siento… yo…-el peli-plata la miro preocupado, había temido ese momento desde la mañana.-yo no estoy lista para esto…

-lo entiendo sakura…lo de anoche fue un error…

-¡yo no quise decir eso!-replico la oji-jade-es solo que Sasuke… y lo que siento por usted…. Y lo que paso anoche….es demasiado…

Kakashi se alivio de escuchar eso…al menos no se arrepentía… eso era algo

-te entiendo sakura…te daré tiempo…y te esperare…

-gracias sensei…pero no se que suceda después… no se que es lo que quiero…

-no importa lo que tardes…. Aquí estaré… siempre estaré ahí para ti…solo para ti…

Sakura le sonrió pero Kakashi sabia que ya nada seria como antes… sabia que esa sonrisa era mas a fuerza que de verdad… sabia que esta tal vez seria la despedida…

El destino nos pone a la persona correcta… en el momento equivocado…

Pero amor es amor…y lo puede todo ¿no?

se nos muestra el camino de la felicidad… pero de ti depende seguirlo… y sakura no sabia que camino tomar… Kakashi o Sasuke…

pasión o amor….

Seguir al corazón aun cuando tu cuerpo se niega era algo imposible de lograr…


End file.
